Why Did I Do This?
by I-am-Bex
Summary: Speed decides to leave and Pops is NOT on his side! will Trixie be? sorry for the sucky summary, but it's better than it sounds. it is rated T for some content because there are some make out scenes, but thats the worst it gets i promise! HIATUS! sorry but i am going to be focusing on some of my other stories, and need to put this one on hold for the time being!
1. Chapter 1

**I know everyone who reads my other stories will sigh, groan, and roll your eyes, but I am yet again, starting a new story. Though this one, as you have obviously notice, is not Gallagher Girls, Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. No, this story is none other than Speed Racer! Now, don't call me a nerd, though I know that I am, but I love Speed Racer, especially the 2008 movie. For this sentence I am speaking to the girls, but did anyone else think Speed was really freaking hot? I did! I think he is REALLY hot! Please don't hate me for starting yet another story, but I had to! I love all of my faithful readers, and I hope you love this story!**

**Chapter 1**

"What'cha doin?"

"What's it look like?"

"Where you goin?"

"I don't know, I just have to get out of here"

"_Can I come with you Rex?"_

"What?"

"Can we come with you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You'll understand when it's your turn"

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know, but Spridle, I want you to have something" I tossed him the keys to the Mach 5. I'm going to miss the car, but I'm going to miss him more.

"But the Mach 5 is your car"

"Not anymore, I will be back though," I knelt to his eye level. "Spridle, I love you. One day people might say things about me, like they have said about Rex, and I hope you will never believe them"

"I won't Speed, I promise" he was near tears, and I pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too" I stood up, and gave Chim-Chim a hug too.

I walked out of my room, leaving my little brother and our pet chimp behind me. I almost got to the front door when Pops stopped me.

"Speed, I need to say a few words"

"Don't try and stop me"

"Believe me, I won't"

"What do you mean?"

"Your making the same dumb mistakes as your brother, now your leaving just like him. I saw how devastated you were when Rex left, now I have to go through seeing how devastated Spridle will be. Do you realize how much he idolizes you? Do you think about anyone but yourself?"

"All of what I'm doing is to protect you!" I nearly shouted. Did he talk to Rex like this? "All of you! Why do you think I'm not taking you or anyone else with me? I'm not even taking Trixie!"

"Because your selfish! You walk out that door and you'll realize how much you need us, but if you walk out that door, it's closed to you. You leave, don't ever come back."

"If I do, it's for Spridle, mom, chim-chim, Sparky, and Trix, not you. If I survive, I'll tell everyone of what you said tonight" I turned from my father, disgusted to be related to him, and left the house, rain pouring down on me. I half expected Racer X or someone from Togo Con to come up to me. But they didn't I walked a good mile from the house and used the pay phone to call the Inspector Detector.

"Hello" I heard his accent, which I have only ever heard from him, on the other end.

"Inspector Detector, this is Speed Racer"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I need a car, I'm willing to work for the CIB, to do the same work as Racer X, in exchange for a car, a place to stay, protection for my family, and protection for Trixie"

"Are you sure? You don't have obligations at home?"

"No, not anymore"

"where are you? I'll send someone to pick you up."

"I'm at a pay phone a mile from my house"

"They will be there in ten minutes"

"Thank you" I hung up and sat down on the bench next to the pay phone. Ten minutes later, a limo pulled in front of me. The door opened to show Racer X.

"Speed"

"Racer X"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you at home with your family?"

"I left to protect them, and Trixie, someone wants to hurt them because of me and I won't let it happen. Can you do me a favor though"

"Sure"

"Can you stop by Trixie's house? I need to say goodbye in person"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright"

We stopped in front of Trixie's house, I knew they would be in the middle of dinner, but I had to say goodbye. I knocked on the door, and Trix's mom came to the door. "Trixie, Speed is at the door" a second later Trix, in all her short-haired glory, came running out of the kitchen, flour smeared on her face. She beamed at me, but i couldn't bring myself to smile back, and once her mom left, she flung herself at me, and kissed me and I felt so bad, I couldn't kiss back. She pulled away, concern all over her face. "Speed, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Trix, and I don't know when I'll be back. I had to say goodbye in person. I love you Trix and I didn't want you to hear about me leaving from someone else." this wasn't the first time I'd told her I love her, that was on a date when we were sixteen, but it was the most meaningful. "Trix, I can't ask you to wait for me, I want you to be happy, even if that's without me" she shook her head a little, and she started to cry.

"Speed, there is no way for me to be happy without you. I love you. Let me go get my stuff, it'll only take me a minute, and I'll come with you."

"Not this time Trix" I started to cry too, but you couldn't tell because of the rain, though I knew she could tell. "it's too dangerous, I need you to be safe, if you got hurt or killed, I couldn't live with myself. I need you to be safe. I can't make you promise to wait for me to come back, I love you too much to do that to you-" she cut me off with a kiss, and after a couple minutes of us just kissing on her porch, she pulled away and said, "Speed Racer you listen to me, I will wait for you until my last breath. But promise me you'll do the same"

"You had that promise the day you punched that girls for calling me a retard. I've loved you since that day, I will never forget you. I have to go, but I love you"

She was near sobs now, "I love you" I pulled her close and kissed/hugged her for several minutes before I had to leave. I started to walk back to the car, but turned and ran back to her, enveloping her in another deep and meaningful kiss that lasted several more minutes. I turned to leave again and heard "i love you" faintly behind me. I turned one more time, pulled a ring out of my pocket, which I had been holding for a year, waiting for the right time to ask, and now knowing I may not have another chance. "Trix, will you marry me? I know it won't be until I'm back but-" she cut me off with a kiss and said "of course I will, now put the ring on me" I placed the ring on her left hand kissed her again, and, for the last time that night, turned to leave, and walked to the awaiting car.

Driving away, I watched her drop to her porch, racking with sobs, and I saw her mom run out and hug her, trying to soothe her. I saw both of their eyes following my car until it was out of sight. I sat there, staring at the love of my life, tears freely falling down my face, wishing to go back to her but knowing I couldn't. At least I now know that she'll wait for me "Are you alright Speed?" Racer X asked me.

"No, you know what's funny?" I asked, still staring out the window.

"What?"

"I never understood how it could be so easy for Rex to leave us, leave me. Now I know it was the hardest decision he ever made. I am leaving my family, fiancé, baby brother, and best friend behind, and it's killing me, but if I stayed, they are in so much more danger."

His face was pale (he isn't wearing his mask) "You went through ten years thinking it was easy for me to leave?" he asked, more to himself that to me.

"What-what do you mean?"

"What?" he snapped his attention back.

"You said 'you went through ten years thinking it was easy for me to leave', Racer X, tell me the truth, are you Rex?"

He was silent for a moment, then nodded and said "yes Speedy, I am Rex Racer"

"WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME WHEN WE WERE ON THE TRACK BY OURSELVES?"

"I wanted to protect you..."

"whatever... Just whatever" we were silent until we got to the CIB headquarters.

"Trixie, Speed is at the door." my mother called, answering a knock at the door. I was helping her make dinner. We were having homemade pizza, and I had flour all over my face. I dropped the dough I was kneading, and sprinted to the door. I saw speed standing there, drenched, in dark jeans, a blue shirt, and his race jacket. He looked HOT! I beamed at him but he didn't smile back. Which was odd, but I shrugged it off. I waited until my mom left, and threw myself at him. I kissed him passionately but he didn't kiss back, I frowned and pulled back. "Speed what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Trix, and I don't know when I'll be back. I had to say goodbye in person. I love you Trix and I didn't want you to hear about me leaving from someone else." This wasn't the first time he had ever told me he loves me, that was when we were sixteen, but it felt like it held more weight this time. Speed Racer is my perfect other half, my soul mate, I love him more than anything in the world, and here he is, standing in front of me, saying he's leaving! "Trix, I can't ask you to wait for me, I want you to be happy, even if that's without me" I shook my head, starting to cry. A look crossed over his face that looked like every tear I shed was killing him inside. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS DOING THIS! Is he saying he want to break up? NO, it can't be! Can it? Why is he leaving? I don't want him to go!

"Speed; there is no way for me to be happy without you. I love you. Let me go get my stuff, it'll only take me a minute, and I'll come with you." I begged, starting to turn towards my door, but he stopped me.

"Not this time Trix," he started to cry too. It was hard to tell, because of the rain, but drops started to steadily flow down his face, which made me cry even harder. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he leaving me behind? "It's too dangerous, I need you to be safe, if you got hurt or killed, I couldn't live with myself. I need you to be safe. I can't make you promise to wait for me to come back; I love you too much to do that to you-" I couldn't stand it anymore! I smashed my lips on his, for two reasons; to shut him up, and because I loved him more than anything in the world and he was saying goodbye and I was NOT about to let him leave without a good couple of solid minutes of the two of us making out. I know, it's sad that this was my priority and not, say, trying to talk him out of it. The thing is, I saw it coming for months. Pops and he were arguing a lot lately, and there were so many threats on his family that it was eating him up on the inside, but I always thought that when he left, he would take me with him.

After a couple minutes, I pulled away and said "Speed Racer you listen to me, I will wait for you until my last breath. But promise me you'll do the same"

"You had that promise the day you punched that girls for calling me a retard. I've loved you since that day, I will never forget you. I have to go, but I love you"

I was near sobs now, holding back as much as I could. "I love you" He pulled me close and kissed/hugged her for several minutes before he said that he had to leave. He started to walk back to the car, but turned and ran back to me, enveloping me in another deep and meaningful kiss that lasted several more minutes. He turned to leave again I said, so faintly I wasn't sure he'd heard, "I love you". He turned one more time, pulling something out of his pocket, though I wasn't sure what. He had been acting fidgety and odd lately, actually it really has been for the past year, but if I ever brought it up, he would change the subject, but I figured out why that night. "Trix, will you marry me? I know it won't be until I'm back, but-" I cut him off with a kiss. A deep, meaningful, yet quick kiss, and said, extremely joyfully, "of course I will, now put the ring on me" He placed the ring on my left hand, kissed me again, and, for the last time that night, turned to leave, and walked to the awaiting car.

When he started to drive away, I was racking with sobs. Speed, my fiancé, was driving away, and I have no idea when I'll see him again! My mom came out to tell me to finish with the pizzas but dropped beside me, asking what was wrong. "He's gone mommy, he left!" I sobbed into her. She looked up, and she and I both followed his car until it was out of sight, and I knew he did the same.

"What do you mean? Did he break up with you?"

"NO! Actually he proposed, then he left. I don't know when he is coming back mommy! I'LL DIE WITHOUT HIM! I love him so much, and now he's just gone!" when I mentioned the proposal, she looked at my left hand, and saw the ring. She smiled, knowing it would be coming since almost a year ago, but started to cry as well. She helped me to my bedroom, I didn't want to eat anything, and helped me into my pajamas. I laid in my bed for a week, too sad and depressed to get up, and especially hesitant to see his family. What I haven't told you is that in high school, my parents kicked me out because I hung out and dated Speed, and his family was a rival of mine in the automotives world. I say my family, but it was really just my father. I lived at the Racer's for over a year, when one day, Momma came by, saying that she left Dad, and she wanted me to live with her again. It was hard for me to make my decision, and it almost took me a month to decide, but I did end up moving three houses down from them. Even though I was so close and so happy to have my mom back, I was thoroughly depressed to leave, and Speed was too. He kept pulling me aside whenever he could, and we would kiss until someone noticed our absence. I moved out about eleven months ago, yet I still spend most of my time over there, and Speed and I only got closer. I laid in my bed, in my dark room, feeling utterly depressed, when Momma walked in. "Honey, you have a phone call."

"I don't want to talk to anyone"

"Believe me, you want to take this one."

I sighed, and held up my hand, refusing to get up. She placed the phone in my hand and I said "Hello" in that thick voice you get while and after crying.

"Trix" a familiar voice said.

"Speed?" I said, really excited.

"Yeah, have you forgotten me already?"

"No, of course not, ut I didn't think you would call, at least, not so soon."

"Well, I needed to talk to you.i was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you still want to come with me? Wherever I'm going, though I'm not too sure of that yet."

"Of course I still do! Where are you?"

"Your front porch" I leapt to my feet, and sprinted down the stairs, and saw Speed standing there, one hand in his pocket, the other hanging up a cell phone. I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately, and then I felt like we were being watched. That's a creepy feeling anytime, especially when making out with your boyfr-fiance! I looked behind Speed, while still kissing him, to see Racer X watching us from a car. CREEPER! "Are you serious? I can come with you?"

"Yes, I was only away from you for a week, yet I was dying! I love you Trix!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room, where I made him help me pack while I went to change. I can't believe this! About ten minutes later, we were climbing into the back of a limo, which Racer X was oddly in the front seat of with the separator rolled up, making it so we couldn't see them and they couldn't see us.

After we started moving, I sat on speed's lap, straddling him, so I could face him. "What made you change your mind about taking me with you?"

"I missed you too much. Trix, I love you with every bon! It broke my heart to leave you sobbing like that, although I was crying pretty hard as well. I thought about that statement for a moment before I realized that the only other time I had seen Speed cry was when Rex died and at his funeral. SPEED NEVER CRIES! Him leaving me made him cry! I bent my head down, a centimeter from his lips, whispered "I love you Speed Racer" I brought my mouth down onto his.

**READ THIS A/N!**

**Okay guys, tell me what you think! I tried to have Speed show emotion in this! I tried to make myself agree to letting this depression and crying and heartbreak go on for a couple chapters, but it was making me depressed, and I really don't want to be depressed! Please let me know what you think and no flames please! And before I get a comment like "you are just like the others, wanting everyone to say how good you are without telling you what you could do better" (a friend of mine got some of these) I have to stress that there IS a difference between constructive criticism and just being an all-around butt. For instance, imagine you had just written a story, you get your first review and it says "It was a great story, but there are aspects you could improve on. This is just my opinion, and please don't take this like I hated it because I loved it, but you had several grammar mistakes, and spelling mistakes. Also some of the character were a little out of character. I know you have creative license and can change things, but I just thought you might want to know the things I found that you could improve on" pretty nice right? Can you honestly tell me there is a way to get offended at this? Now imagine you are looking at your first revie and it says "god, the grammar was awful! It made it nearly impossible to read! Also you cant spell worth crap! If you can't spell, get a friggin dictionary, they are everywhere! And the characters sucked! They were nothing at all like the actual ones! You are ruining Speed Racer for all of us!" offensive? Check. Mean? Check. Bad way to get your point across? Double check. This is NOT a good review! People don't listen when you bash them left and right. They'll say you are just too uncreative to write your own so you have to bash others (also actually happened) so remember this when writing a review, if you would not like the review if it was on one of your stories DON'T POST IT! If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, and remember is you think we are "Ruining this for everyone" just stop reading! We love reviews, but bullying in your reviews is still bullying! It's hurtful and hateful. If you wouldn't like it coming at you, we won't like it coming at us. We do work hard, and we do try to please our fans, but you can't please everyone! Also with grammar and spelling, please give a little leniency, because at least we are updating! Please this about what I said, and please review, and continue reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to **_**Evenwhenyoudream **_**for reviewing, this is my next update, hope you like!**

**Chapter 2**

"Rex" I said. We were sleeping in a hotel room just outside of town. Rex was sleeping on the couch. I walked out of the bedroom Trix and I are sharing, leaving a sleeping Trixie behind me, don't worry I'm sleeping on the floor and she gets the bed, and silently closing the door behind me.

"Yeah Speed?" he sat up, and I joined him on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you leave ten years ago?"

"Same reason you are leaving now."

"Did Pops say anything to you? I mean, when you left?"

"Yes" Was his vague reply.

"What? Was it bad? When I left, he told me I was making the same stupid mistakes you did and that I was being selfish. He said that Spritle idolizes me, like how I idolized you, and now he was going to have to watch his devastation like I was when you left. He told me that when I left that I'd realize how much I need them, but if I left to never come back. How could he say that?" I nearly yelled that question.

"He told me that I was choosing to quit and walk out, that I didn't care about all we built together, and that if I left, I better not ever come back. In truth, I don't know how he could say that. We are his sons, and I can bet anything that Spritle will turn out just like us, he'll end up leaving too unless we change the racing world before that, but it's too corrupted to change before he gets in."

"I can't imagine having my baby brother in the same danger I was...am in"

"Imagine how I feel having both my baby brothers in the danger I'm in"

"Hey, I'm twenty; I'm not a baby anymore"

"But you're still my baby brother"

"Hey Rex?"

"Yeah Speedy?"

"I missed you" I was a little bit embarrassed to admit it, but I did miss him. I stared at the couch, not able to look him in the eyes.

"I missed you too speedy" he gave his baby brother a hug. "You were the only thing that made me not want to go. Hey speedy, when did you and Trix start to date? I remember you bringing her home one day when you were nine and she would come over every day."

I smiled, thinking of when I finally got the nerve to ask her to go out with me. "Ninth grade, I got my license and Dad gave me the Mach 5 keys. He took them away when you left. I started driving us to school. I started having 'more than friend' feelings for her in fifth grade, but I ignored them for a while. In seventh I started to get jealous if she talked to another guy. In eighth, boys started to ask her out and I wanted to punch every guy that did and yell at them that she's mine, and then I would remember that she wasn't mine and I would sulk. I wasn't her first boyfriend. She had three before me and I had two before her. Her first boyfriend was that jerk that I beat up in second grade and you helped me take care of my black eye"

"Bobby?" Rex asked after thinking for a minute.

"Yeah, he asked her out and she agreed, which sent me into a depression. I didn't go to school again for a week and when I did, I decided to try and get to her, a stupid plan I know, and asked Jessica Vire out. Oddly enough, I was popular despite my lack of academic skills. She went out with me, and I started to see a change in Trix. We both only dated them for just over a month. When we both broke up with them, it was sometime in October when we broke up, we acted like the same old friends again, then Jessie Liams asked her out a little over a week later, she agreed, and Laura Crum asked me out the same day, and I accepted. Trixie and Jessie lasted until Christmas but they got in this huge fight because she caught him making out with another girl. I punched him in the face a couple times for cheating on her. I convinced myself she was just my best friend, and I dated Laura the rest of that year all the way to October Ninth grade year. Trixie dated Derek for the rest of eighth grade and they broke up right before summer break. We broke up because she cheated on me with Jessie Liams. One Saturday, when I was running around the lake, I came across a car which I recognized as Laura's and walked up to her car and found her on his lap, straddling him, and they were making out. Even though deep down I knew I loved Trixie, it hurt me to see my girlfriend of a year cheating on me. I ran from the lake to Trixie's house. I was on her front step crying like a wimp. I told her everything and I saw a fire in her eyes.

FLASHBACK!

DING DONG

"Coming!" her voice was so chipper, while I was crying on her step. I'm a guy; I should be the one comforting a crying girl, not the one seeking comfort from a girl! "Speed!" she said excitedly. She saw me crying and her smile faded. "Speed, what's wrong?"

"She cheated on me Trix, she cheated on me with Jessie Liams!" she immediately hugged me and pulled me into her house.

"We girls have a little trick for when our hearts get broken." she said, pulling a carton of mint chip ice cream out of the freezer and grabbing two spoons, then pulling me to her room. (NOTE: Mint chip is my favorite kind and I am having it be both of their favorite as well) she and I sat on her bed, eating ice cream, and we started laughing and joking, she always knew how to make me smile. I was losing all of my depression from finding my girlfriend with another guy. Trix and I reached into the carton at the same time, brushing hands, making mine tingle where she touched. We looked at each other, and she smiled shyly. I smiled at her leaned over and kissed her. She moved the carton to the nightstand while continuing our kiss. We both realized how deep our feelings were, and deepened the kiss.

"Trixie" we heard a strong male voice say. "Who is this?" we pulled apart quickly.

"Oh, hi daddy, this is Speed Racer" she said blushing. I had never met her father before because he was always gone when I would pick her up and drop her off and I was almost never over here, we would always be at my house. I held my hand out for him to shake it, but he just glared at it, so I let it drop.

"I think, Speed Racer, you better go home" he said venomously.

"Yes sir, bye Trix" I got up, and ran home. Two hours later, she showed up on my doorstep crying.

"Trixie, what happened?"

"He kicked me out. He said I'm not a part of the family anymore because I associate myself with your family too much and he's sick of it. He said that if I'm going to remain friends with any of the 'Racer rabble' that I should just leave and never come back. He said he hates your family and I am a disappointment for being friends with you. I need a place to stay. I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Come here," I pulled her into a hug, then pulled her to the garage where mom, pops, Spritle, Sparky, Chim-Chim, and I were hanging out, talking, and Pops, Sparky, and I were working on the Mach 5. "Mom, Pops, Trixie needs a place to live, her father kicked her out, and she has nowhere to go."

"Is that true?" Mom asked in disbelief, obviously wondering how a parent could do that to their child. Her sons meant the world to her! Trixie nodded, and mom hugged her. "You're welcome to stay with us"

"Really?"

"Of course" Pops replied. "Speed, show her to the guest room, and carry her bags for her"

I picked up her bags and carried them to the guest room as she followed me. "Thanks for this Speed"

"No problem, you have been my best friend for six years; I'll do anything for you." (NOTE: they are about fifteen and they became friends at age nine) I set her bags down at the end of her bed. "Now, to make you feel better" I tapped my chin in a thinking way. Then I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close, causing her to giggle. Then I leant my head down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on tip toe. We stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of finally being together.

END FLASHBACK!

"The next day I made sure Laura knew it was over and I started dating Trix. We have been dating ever since. About eleven months ago, her mom came back after divorcing her husband and Trixie moved in with her a few houses down."

"Wow" was all he said.

"Rex, whatever happened with you and Kristin? I remember you two dating before you left."

An apprehensive look crossed his face. He was wondering if he should tell Speed. Finally deciding he would, he said "Kristin ran away with me and we got married just before the Casa Cristo. She isn't with me now because she is at home with our five year old daughter, Haley, and our one year old son, Jared Speed Racer."

"You...named your son after me?"

"Yes I did. I love you Speed, we both agreed to name him after you."I hugged him.

"Are you two having a party without me?" Trixie asked, coming out of the room, yawning, and sitting next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. (I told her about Racer X being Rex in the Limo) She sat with her back against the armrest with her legs across my lap.

"We are just catching up" Rex said, smiling.

"Speed Racer, what were you two talking about?"

I sighed "What Pops said to us before we left, when you and I started dating and what happened with Kristin"

"Kristin?"

"Remember Rex's girlfriend when we were younger?"

"Oh yeah" she said after a minute of thinking. "What did happen?"

"We got married just before Casa Cristo and she is at our home with our five year old daughter named Haley Trishie Racer and our one year old son named Jared Speed Racer"

"Trishie?" I asked, smirking at my brother.

"Yes, we named Haley after Trix and Jared after you, Speed"

"Where do you live?" Trixie asked.

"Hawaii, we are going to my house tomorrow. That's where you are going to stay for a while."

"Thanks Rex."

"No problem Speedy"

NEXT DAY!

"Speed, Rex, time to get up!" last night, after about two hours, Trix went back to bed and Rex and I stayed up talking, then we watched a movie which we both fell asleep in.

"Hmm?" I muttered. I was sleeping on the love seat and Rex was on the couch.

She sat on my stomach, knelt down, and kissed me, and I smiled against her lips. "Hey beautiful" I said once she pulled away. She had combed her hair but she was still in her pink silky mid-thigh length night gown, and her pink slippers.

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up" She stood up, I sat up, stretched, and rubbed my eyes. She went over to my brother, and sat on his stomach. She would wake him up like this when we were younger, and she was still the lightest girl, even when she's unconscious.

"Trixie, didn't you do this when you were nine?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring at her, while also chuckling.

"Yes I did" She said proudly, causing both of us to chuckle.

"Don't worry, she still does it to me too" I said. She decided that was how to wake us Racer men up when she was nine. She even did it to me when she and I were both nine.

"Well it is effective I guess" he said. "Please get off of me, we need to get ready for our plane that leaves at noon" they both stood up, we repacked our bags, made breakfast, and headed for the airport. When we got there, Inspector Detector met us by a private CIB jet that was headed for Hawaii. The four of us boarded the plane. Trixie sat in one of the reclining chairs, I sat in one right next to her, Rex and Detector were on the other side. The three of us stayed awake long enough to watch the plane taxi and take off, and I have no idea what Inspector Detector did. Trix and I were holding hands. When we landed, a limo was there to drive us to Rex's house while the Inspector got into an unmarked Sedan. We pulled up to a nice beach house with a long driveway. The wall in Rex's office that pointed to the beach was completely glass. It had a garage connected to the house and a separate garage where I'm guessing the famous yellow and black number nine race car slept. Rex stepped out first and we followed, grabbing our bags. He walked up to his red door, put a key in the slot and unlocked the door. We followed him into the house and right inside the door was a set of stairs. Off to the right led into a dining room. To the left led to a living room. Off of the living room was Rex's office, and passed the dining room was the kitchen. Directly to our left was a guest room. Up the stairs was another level which is where the bedrooms were. Then the stairs went up to a loft which was the master bed and bath rooms, where Rex and his wife slept. We looked up at the steps and a woman appeared and ran down the stairs. She was about the same height as Trixie, she had long waist length black hair, blue eyes. She was wearing denim shorts, a green cap-sleeve t-shirt, and blue and black close fitting tennis shoes. She ran down the stairs, wrapped her arms around Rex's neck, and hugged him tightly. "Your back!" she squealed, then kissed him. She suddenly realized they had company and jumped, causing Rex to chuckle. "Kristin, you remember my little brother Speed and his girlfriend Trixie." he said. Her eyes went wide, and then she hugged Speed and then Trixie. "It's been so long! You're so much bigger than the last time I saw you!" they all laughed.

"Well, we are twenty now and the last time you saw us we were ten."

"I know but it has been so long! I watch you race Speed and you are amazing!"

I stared at the floor. "Thanks, but I'm not that great." all three of them stared at me.

"You're amazing!" Kristin announced.

"You're the best!" Trixie squealed.

"You're my brother, of course you're great!" Rex announced. We all laughed at his oh-so-humble comment.

"Momma?" we all looked up at a little girl in a princess nightgown. I just realized that it was eight at night. Her eyes went wide "DADDY!" she squealed and ran down the stairs, leapt off of the forth from the bottom, and Rex caught her. "Hey pumpkin, how are you?" she bounced in his arms and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked quietly, still squeezing his neck.

"That's my brother, his name is Speed, and he's your uncle"

"Uncle Speedy?" She whispered shyly. I smiled at her. She was adorable! She has shoulder length black hair, grey-blue eyes, and a tiny nose. She looked from Rex to me, let go of his neck, and held her arms out to me. Rex passed her over to me.

"Hey Sweetie," I said to her.

"Hi" she said quietly, and then she started giggling. I smiled, at that moment; I knew this little girl would have me wrapped around her little finger. "Uncle Speedy?"

"Yeah"

"Who's that?" she whispered, now wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That's Trixie"

"Aunty Trixie" she confirmed, and then she looked from me to Trixie, unwrapped her arms from around my neck, and held them out to her. I passed her to Trixie, who absolutely loved her.

"I'll go get Jared" Kristin said, then ran up stairs. She came back a minute later with a smiling little boy in her arms. Rex took him; he has coal black hair, shocking cobalt blue eyes that looked exactly like both mine and Rex's eyes, and a small button nose. He looked just like both Rex and I did when we were his age. Rex smiled at him, kissed his forehead, and passed him to me. I was holding him, smiling, happy to meet my niece and nephew. Trixie passed Haley back to Rex and I passed Jared to Trixie. She smiled at him; he yawned, and fell asleep. Kristin took him and she and Rex carried them up the stairs and into rooms. Rex and Kristin then showed us to our room, which was a huge room in the basement. (NOTE: including the basement and loft, this is a four level house with two garages. This is a HUGE house.) We put our bags into the room that basically was the basement. It was a huge room with dark blue paint, black blinds on the windows, a king sized bed with a dark green comforter, and a huge wardrobe on the far wall. Off of the bedroom was a marble counter and a sink with a mirror surrounded by a gold frame. Through a door was a large shower and a toilet with a towel rack in the corner. Then through another door off of the bedroom was another office similar to Rex's which is for whoever is sleeping down there. At the bottom of the stairs was a little hall with a small closet leading to the bedroom. We put our bags at the end of the bed, and then followed them back up to the kitchen where Kristin was heating food up for us, and Trixie set to help. I sat next to Rex. "We really do have a couple of amazing girls don't we" I said, watching them make food.

"Yes we do"

"Rex, thanks for this"

"No problem Speedy" they made spaghetti for us. We ate, talking about nothing in particular, and then Trixie and I excused ourselves for bed. "Trix, are you gonna take a shower or no?"

"Tomorrow, I'm beat, you?"

"Tomorrow, Trixie, I was thinking, when are we going to get married?"

"I was thinking the same thing, and I don't know."

"I was thinking sooner rather than later"

"I was too"

"How about...tomorrow?" I asked, helping Trix fold the top of the covers down.

"Really? Tomorrow"

"Why not? What's to keep us waiting?"

"Well, I have always wanted a beach wedding" she said, smiling. "How about Kristin, Haley, and I go shopping and Rex, Jared, and you go shopping for what you need, and we will have an evening wedding. Kristin and I will contact a pastor tomorrow."

"Ok, come here" Trixie and I stepped outside of the door, closed it behind us, and ran up the stairs. Rex and Kristin were still sitting at the dining room table, drinking hot chocolate. "Rex, Kristin can we ask a favor of you guys?"

"Of course Speedy"

"Would you two be willing to be witnesses to Trixie's and my wedding? We want to get married tomorrow. And would you, and Haley go shopping with Trix and You and Jared go shopping with me and we would have an evening wedding. So?"

They looked at each other then at us. "Of course we want to be at your wedding! Haley could be flower girl and Jared could be the ring bearer! Though Rex would have to carry him" she added as an afterthought. "We'll buy dresses tomorrow and flowers"

"Thanks guys" Trix said, interrupting her. "Let's all get to bed so we aren't tired tomorrow!" they downed the rest of their hot chocolate and we all went to bed.

"Trix, I can sleep on the floor"

"No, you can sleep on the bed. We shared beds all of the time when we were little, its fine. We won't be doing anything of course"

"Of course, but I will still give you a kiss good night."

"I would be hurt if you didn't."

We both sat on the bed, and I leaned over to kiss her. "Night babe, I love you"

"Night, I love you" she said, smiling, and then laying in the bed. I lay down next to her and pulled the covers over us. We quickly fell asleep, and woke up early the next day.

**Next day!**

"OH MY GOODNESS! Trix, look at this one!" Kristen excitedly pronounced, holding out a white floor length sun dress. It has a blue ribbon around the stomach, and had spaghetti straps.

"IT'S PERFECT!" I squealed, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I picked up the absolutely perfect dress, and then we went to pick out their dresses. Kristen got a teal floor length strapless sundress that had a silver broach like thing under the bust. Haley got a purple and black striped knee length sundress. Then we got shoes, I got blue flats, Kris got teal shoes, Haley got purple flats, then we went to get flowers, then a few decorations then we would head back to set up.

_**SPEED POV!**_

"Ok, so we got the tuxes, photographer, and the rings, what now?" I asked.

"Lunch, looking for a condo or beach house for you to rent for your honeymoon, and then home, because I have a wedding present for you."

"What kind of wedding present?"

"You'll see" we ate lunch at a little Mexican restaurant, and then went to find the condo or beach house. We found a little beach house about twenty minutes from their house, arranged to rent it for two weeks, and then headed back to the house. By this time it was almost four, and the girls had locked themselves in the loft.

"Ok little brother, this is your wedding present." He opened the garage, the connected one, and sitting there was a black racing car with red racing stripes. On the side doors was a red number seven. It had black leather interior, and a similar steering wheel to the mach 5. "The A activates your jump jacks, the B activates a cockpit seal with bullet proof glass, C activates tire shields in case of tire attack like with hidden shanks or shredders, D activates an emergency spare tire in case of a blow out, E activates zircon tipped saw blades which cut through almost anything, F activates tire grips, and G activates your homing bird."

"What does this do?" I pointed to a joy stick with a red button and a trigger.

"Ah, that activates emergency machine guns that are built into your car, if you are going to work for the CIB like I do, then you will need them."

"Wow, Rex this is awesome"

"That actually isn't all I have for you" he walked out to the separated garage, opening to show his famous black and yellow number nine racer. On the other side of the racer was a black and red motor cycle, and then he led me through another door, where there was a two person version of my new racer. "Wow, Rex these are great!"

"Your racer has been name The Night Fury; don't ask me, the designers name it."

"Awesome"

"Actually, they are both The Night Fury"

"Cool, do you have a motor cycle?"

"Yes, its next to yours, is black and yellow"

"Wow"

"Oh, and your first race is a month after you get back, so I suggest you practice a lot to get used to this car, it will run a little different than the Mach 5, and you will need to adjust to it."

"Fine by me"

"Now, we need to get ready"

"Yes sir!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! LOVE YA'LL!**


End file.
